Diskussion:Zelivia Sanguinans
Dieser Teil macht mich ein wenig stutzig. Kam die Seuche des Untodes überhaupt je bis nach Rotkamm? Ich glaube nicht, lasse mich aber auch gerne verbessern. : Noch was: Ich wäre äußerst vorsichtig damit, die Tochter/Sohn von irgendwelchen NPCs zu spielen, bzw. diesen NPCs Handlungen wie die Vergiftung der eigenen Tochter zuzuschreiben. Das ist ein krasser EIngriff in die SPielewelt. MfG -- 14:49, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wiedererweckt im Rotkammgebirge Wer sagt denn, dass die im Rotkammgebirge nicht auch das verseuchte Korn gefuttert haben? Zelivia hat zu ihrer Lebzeit ein Brötchen gegessen, welches ihr ein umherziehender Händler angeboten hat. Somit wurde sie infiziert und nachdem sie dann vergiftet wurde, wieder zum Leben erweckt. ---- KOmmt jetzt darauf an. Das Korn im dritten Krieg wurde nachweißlich nur in Lordaeron ausgeteilt, von daher kann sie mit dieser Form der Seuche nicht wirklich in Berührung gekommen sein. Desweiteren solltest du bedenken, dass sie dann erstmal zu einer Dienerin der Geißel geworden wäre, nicht zu einer Verlassenen. Diese sind erst mit der Schwäche des Lichkönigs entstanden. Ein einzelner Ghul im Rotkamm hätte wohl kaum große Überlebenschancen gehabt. -- 17:46, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe mich versteckt. Ein Ghul, der sich versteckt... ich selbst wüsste zwar nicht, dass Ghule allzu intelligent wären, aber wenn du meinst - und dennoch wärst du dann keine Verlassene - zumindest nicht anfänglich. 84.134.40.99 17:57, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Das ist korrekt. Da Ghule nicht sonderlich intelligent sind, verstecken sich diese auch nicht. bedenke: Die einfach erweckten Untoten haben keinen freien Willen und kein eigenes Denken. Wenn sie wirklich so gestorben und zu einer Dienerin der Geißel geworden wäre, hätte sie sich auf ihre Mitmenschen gestürtzt (Hunger auf Fleisch, etc) bis entweder sie, oder alle anderen in Seenhain tot sind. Desweiteren hast du noch imme rnicht auf die Sache mit den NPCs geantwortet. Das würde ich lassen. Ich behaupte ja auch nicht, mein Charakter sei der Sohn von Varian, wurde aber von diesem vergiftet, etc. -- 18:04, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Es erschreckt mich ein wenig, was einige Anhönger des Rollenspiels als kostruktiv erachten. Wir haben hier einen Neuling der sich seit einigen Tagen echte Gedanken zu seinem Charakter macht und es ernsthaft gerne mal austesten möchte. Nun hinzugehen und als erstes anzufangen mit "das geht aber gar nicht" etc. ist in meinen schlimmer als ein kleiner Logikfehler in der Charaktergeschichte. Rollenspiel soll Spaß machen und nicht in Korinthenkackerei enden. Freundliche aufgeschlossene Hilfe wird selten abgelehnt und sollte es der fall sein, kann man immer och reagieren. Leute die direkt auf Fehlersuche gehen um ihr Halbwissen anderen ins Gesicht zu pressen um sich zu profilieren sind in meinen Augen die schlimmsten Anti-RP´ler. Habt Spaß am Rollenspiel und solange man euch nicht direkt in eurem RP stört, lasst mal fünfe gerade sein. ---- Genau! Lassen wir sie einfach machen wie sie wollen, damit wir mehr Goldhain RPler/Silbermond Failer haben! Heiliger Einfall! Mal ehrlich...Das Konzept HAT Fehler und auf die Fehler habe ich aufmerksam gemacht, damit sie sich verbessern kann. Dazu ist Kritik da. Mehr nicht. RP SOLL Spaß machen, aber das macht es nicht, wenn man wegen Anfängerfehlern von einem Teil der Spielerschaft ignoriert wird. Kritik ist eben Kritik und wenn der Spieler/die Spielerin es dann auf die Kritik hin besser macht, ist es doch wunderbar. Wenn es nach dir ginge würde dann würde man vermutlich jeden machen lassen, wie er will, nicht wahr? Hey, dann haben wir bald eine florierende Mischrasse aus untoten Halb-Worgen-Halb-Nachtelfen! Hurray! Was du hier ausdrückst ist: Einfach mal den Mund halten und am besten keine Kritik üben,mh? Man könnte ja persönlich angegriffen werden! Meine Güte..das hier ist eine Diskussionsseite. Sie ist dazu da um über Charakterkonzepte zu diskutieren. Tu es, oder lass es bleiben. -- 18:32, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe es doch jetzt verbessert.. nicht gut? Es kann doch durchaus einen Ghul gegeben haben, der sich versteckt hat? : Das Problem ist einfach, dass Ghule unter dem Einfluss der Geißel nicht intelligent sind. Man sah es sehr schön an dem Kerl, der in der Prüfung des Champions zum Ghul wurde, falls du weißt, wen ich meine. Der hat sich auch nicht gefürchtet und versteckt sondern springt mit einem freudigen:".... .... ....... ...BrainZ!" auf die Gruppe zu und die anderen Ghule in Azeroth verhalten sich nicht wirklich anders. Man kann sie eigentlich sehr gut mit den - Achtung gleich krasser Vergleich - Zombies aus Resident Evil vergleichen. Die verstecken sich ja auch nicht, sondern sind nur auf Futter aus. So ähnlich läuft's bei den WoW Ghulen auch. Ich sage übrigens gezielt "so ähnlich", weil der Vergleich eben nicht 1:1 zieht. -- 18:38, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Es gibt nunmal keinerlei Informationen darüber, wie und wo sich Zelivia aufhielt. Irgendwie hat sie überlebt und ob sie nebenbei Menschen und andere Wesen im Wald getötet hat, weiss man nicht. Ist aber zu vermuten. " Ich will, ich will, ich will aber!" - und was ist mit der Sache mit den NPCs? 84.134.40.99 18:50, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe keine Ahnung was du eingeworfen hast. Ich habe niemand persönlich angegriffen und deine Schwerz/Weiß Sicht der Dinge ist einfach mal albern. Ich habe lediglich festgestellt, dass die Art und Weise, wie hier direkt wieder abgegangen wird gegenüber einem Neuling vielleicht nicht angebracht ist. Einfach erstmal freundlich Hilfe anbieten und nicht gleich Egogenatze starten. Für einen Neuling finde ich, hat dieser Spieler sich gut Gedanken gemacht und Spieler die sich Mühe geben sind pauschal immer eine Bereicherung fürs Rollenspiel. Warum du gleich irgendwelche 16-jährigen RP-Stresser als Vergleich heranziehst kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Du bist ja auch nicht gezwungen mit diesem Spieler RP zu betreiben, wenn dir sein "Niveau" zu niedrig ist und du der Profi bist. Interessant finde ich zum Beispiel bei deinem Char wie ein Blutritter, der meines wissens einen Codex hat, chaotischer Natur ist. Aber fein dass er zu allem auch noch einen rechtschaffenen Eindruck erweckt. Kommen wir aber kurz zu diesem Char, die Seuche wurde verbreitet durch Korn. Mit Sicherheit ich nicht jedes einzelne Korn in der Geschichte erwähnt und es kann auch keinesfalls ausgeschlossen werden, dass es hier und da vereinzelte Seuchenopfer gab. Die Passage mit dem "im Wald verstecken" wurde schon angepasst und auch da gibt es denke zahlreiche Möglichkeiten so etwas RP-technisch zu begründen. Man muss einfach mal ein wenig kreativ sein. Seid freundlich, hilfsbereich und bevor man jipjipjip, das ist falsch abgeht, einfach mal mit der Person freundlich ins Gespräch kommen und dann ggf. sie mit Hintergrundwissen unterstützen kleine Ungereimtheiten auszubessern. Hallo! Danke für die auch netten Beiträge hier. Ja, das mit den NPC, werde ich ändern. Habe dann halt irgendwo im Wald mit NoName Charakateren gelebt oder so. Überlege mir was nettes. Hallo zusammen, wollte nur mal einwerfen, dass ich das Charakterkonzept für einen Anfänger sehr gut finde. Mein Forsaken hat übrigens auch einen NPC in der Verwandschaft und ich bin damit bisher niemals angeeckt und habe bisher nur gute Erfahrungen damit gemacht. Ich finde man muss dort etwas differenzieren, ein Metzger aus Redridge ist kein Varian Wrynn, aber der Unterschied sollte eigentlich offensichtlich sein. Sowas fällt bei uns unter Server-Lore, aber sowas habt ihr auf der Aldor ja glaube ich nicht. Bei der Sache mit der Seuche muss ich dem Kritiker allerdings Recht geben, diese hat sich tatsächlich ausschließlich in Lordaeron ausgebreitet. Vllt. war deine Zelivia ja gerade zufällig in der Gegend, wer weiss. Anyway lass dich von der etwas forschen Kritik nicht unterkriegen, die kleinen Schönheitsfehler in deinem Lebenslauf lassen sich ja mit ein wenig Fantasie leicht ausbessern. ---- Mehr Anmerkungen :) - In Sachen Metzger: Bleib doch einfach bei Metzgerstochter von Seenhain und nimm nur den NPC-Namen raus. Es wird im Lauf der Geschichte sicher mehr als einen Metzger in Seenhain gegeben haben. - In Sachen Seuche: Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, gab es tatsächlich mal bespielte Krankheitsfälle in Seenhain. Und was ist eigentlich mit der Seuchensache im Zuge des Beginns von... Wrath of the Lichking? Da hat's überall geseucht. Oder fällt das wieder unter das "alles nur Engine"-Argument? Ansonsten aber: Daumen hoch für ein durchdachtes Konzept - daß man darüber diskutiert, heißt doch vor allem, daß sich das Ausmerzen der kleinen Fehler lohnt :D Grüßle, Moriko 19:30, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey, Danke Moriko! Ich habe ja bereits den NPC-Namen rausgenommen und auch meinen Wohnort geändert.. Ebenfalls habe ich meine Mutter vorzeitig sterben lassen, aber das kann man ja auch alles nachlesen :) Ich weiss das mit der Seuche leider nicht und bin deswegen mal näher nach Strath gezogen ;) ---- Ich wüsste nicht, an welcher Stelle ich hier "abgegangen" bin. Ich habe die Fehler sachlich aufgezählt und darauf hingewiesen, dass man sie verbessern sollte. Das ist alles. Durchdachtes Konzept schön und gut, aber es sind eben Fehler drin gewesen, die das Gesamtbild fragwürdig erscheinen ließen. Und nein, ich bin nicht gezwungen mit diesem Spieler RP zu betreiben, leider aber gezwungen, mir hier sein Konzept durchzulesen, in kategorien einzuarbeiten, usw. Eigentlich habe ich aber gar keine Lust mit dir darüber weiter zu diskutieren, da du es nicht mal für nötig hältst (vielleicht auch nicht kannst/weißt wie/oder willst) hier mit deinem Benutzernamen zu unterschreiben. Feigheit? Zufall? Man weiß es nicht. Über meine Charaktere kannst du übrigens gerne über meine Diskussionsseite mit mir sprechen, da kann ich dir deine Fragen beantworten. Hier gehört's nicht hin. Ist eine gute Frage. Ich denke nicht, dass es nur Engine war. Es wäre nur die Frage, ob man imstande war diese Untoten vom Willen des Lichkönigs zu befreien. Ist vielleicht möglich, vielleicht auch nicht. -- 20:53, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) " Und nein, ich bin nicht gezwungen mit diesem Spieler RP zu betreiben, leider aber gezwungen, mir hier sein Konzept durchzulesen, in kategorien einzuarbeiten, usw." So schlecht war mein Konzept doch nicht, oder? Gruß, Zelivia 21:44, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich bezog das jetzt eigentlich weniger speziell auf dein Konzept. Das war schon gut durchgearbeitet (für einen Anfänger sogar sehr gut, wenn man bedenkt, was es sonst schon so gab), aber die Fehler steckten eben im Detail. Ich bezog es eher auf die allgemeine Lage. Spieler setzen eben ihr Konzept hier rein, vergessen aber Kategorien, teilweise auch die Templates, oder formatieren nicht richtig. In dem Sinne bin ich dann schon "gezwungen" mir das durchzulesen, um solche Dinge zu vervollständigen. Es war also eher eine allgemeine Aussage. -- 21:58, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Gemeinsam mit Apotheker Lydon und Johnny Imba hat Zelivia den hinterlistigen Aufseher Stillwasseran den Schlickerfeldern zum Fall gebracht. Ist das dein Ernst? Sie versteckt sich oft in ihrer Verstohlenheit und schleicht in ihr unbekannten Gebieten meist umher um niemanden auf sich aufmerksam zumachen oder rennt sehr schnell, um mögliche Verfolger abzuhängen. Verstohlen =/= Unsichtbar 84.134.40.99 23:21, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Du schon wieder.. Was denn? Die Quest habe ich nunmal gerade gemacht.. Ja, Verstohlenheit = nicht sofort entdeckt werden. Zelivia 23:30, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ok, ich wurde gerade im TS belehrt, dass sich Quests nicht so gut dazu eignen um eine RP-Story drumherum zubasteln.. habe es entfernt. Aber was hast du gegen die Sache mit der Verstohlenheit? Zelivia 23:33, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Da haben wir etwas gemeinsam, mir liegt es auch fern hier großartig irgendetwas breit zu reden oder ausdiskutieren zu wollen. Positiv festhalten möchte ich jedoch, dass die nun hinzugekommenen Kommentare wesentlich freundlicher und hilfreicher vom o-Ton her sind und das wiederspeigeln, was ich mir für jeden interessierten Neueinsteiger wünsche. Somit kann man doch ganz einfach festhalten, dass wir beide das erreicht, haben was wir erwünscht haben. Die "Fehler" wurden behoben und der Spieler positiv unterstützt. Die Provokation ob ich zu feige wäre hier einen Namen zu nennen möchte ich einfach mal übergehen, um nicht wieder in ein Thema zu verfallen, was hier absolut fehl am Platz wäre. Einzig und allein spiegelt es allerdings genau den Punkt wieder, den ich vielleicht auch etwas drastisch angeprängert habe. Wenn eine Diskussion über einen Fehler in einem Konzept herrscht und im Laufe exakt dieser Diskussion der Bogen soweit gespannt wird, dass Vergleiche zu irgendwelchen "geht gar nicht Konzepten" gezogen wird, ist das schon etwas arg krass gegenüber demjenigen, der hier aus Unwissenheit vielleicht etwas ünglicklich geschrieben hat. Wenn es dir nicht zu große Mühe bereitet versuch doch einfach mal einen Kommentar zu beginnen, indem du erstmal dem Spieler sagst, wasdu gut findest. Denn in einem Punkt denke ich sind wir uns alle einig, es kann nie genug gute und ambitionierte RP´ler geben. Also laden wir sie ein mit uns diesem Hobby nachzugehen und unterstützen und ermutigen sie. PS: Mir ist nicht ganz klar, warum die Verstohlenheit ein Problem ist. Vielleicht könnt ihrmir das ja auch mal erklären. Verstohlenheit ist nicht gleich unsichtbar, sondern vielmehr ein sich in den Schatten bewegen oder auch schleichen. "Unsichtbar" wird man erst durch die unzulängliche Beobachtungsgabe derer, vor denen man sich versteckt. Insofern ich freue mich auf eine Antwort, was das anbelangt und diese wird sicherlich auch hier in der Diskussion dem Spieler weiterhelfen.